Vehicles on rails having bogies for variable rail gauge are known, which in view of their complexity and costs are not suitable for putting into operation for railway rails in tourist areas where often railway networks for standard rail and metric rails are found. Also some known constructions are utilizable for changing a standard rail gauge into a larger rail gauge, leaving enough space for constructive solutions which could not be implemented on bogies of a narrow rail gauge (as for example for metric rails). For some networks, there is no other choice than the quite unpleasant procedure of changing the train for passing from a standard railway network to a narrower railway network.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to allow compositions for narrow rail gauges (hereafter referred to as metric rail) pulled by a locomotive provided for running on a network of a wider rail gauge (hereafter referred to as standard rail) to travel on the wider rail gauge network only by changing the motor driven vehicle (assuming the locomotive has no bogies for variable rail gauges for technical or economical reasons). Thus, the passengers avoid changing trains.
The interface between the vehicles for metric rail and the motor driven vehicle for standard rail, be it buffers, coupling, cables of control and transfer of energy, can be arranged in 2 possible variations:    A. Motor driven vehicles for standard rail are equipped with standard coupling devices for metric rail.    B. Head and end vehicles of the train for metric rail are equipped with standard coupling devices for standard rail.
In principle, it is possible to provide even motor driven vehicles with bogies according to the present invention (not recommended by reasons of economy).
At least the wagons are equipped with bogies for variable rail gauge. The changing of the rail gauge is made on a specific arrangement disposed at the exit of the network for metric rails, if possible in a stopping railway station for carrying out the changing of the motor driven vehicle during a regular stop. Only the bogies for variable rail gauge are taken-over by the arrangement for changing the rail gauge. All the other bogies, carrier mountings or motors can circulate on the arrangement for transship without being influenced.
Thus, it is likewise an object of the present invention to provide a changing station of the rail gauge for bogies according to the present invention.
In order to achieve the first object of the present invention, the invention provides constructive means wherein mutual support between the traverses of the lateral carrier mountings is implemented on each side with the aid of an articulation allowing a variation of the rail gauge by sliding between the traverses and anytime, also in the blocked position of the rail gauge, a rotation relative between the traverses or lateral carrier mountings, respectively, in the vertical planes of the wheels.
Other particular embodiments are defined as described hereinafter.
An arrangement for changing the rail gauge of a bogie according to the present invention is also disclosed as described hereinafter.
The station for changing the rail gauge of a bogie of variable rail gauge for vehicles on the rails is characterized in that a rail of a first rail gauge is given; a rail of a second rail gauge is given, the rails being mounted one into the other; the inside rail being interrupted between the ends at in determined length in order to allow the wheels of the bogie to pass at the variation of the rail gauge from one gauge into the other rail gauge; the soil in the changing zone of the rail gauge, at least in the part of the inside rail interrupted, being formed between the rails by a metal plate; the guides of changing of the rail gauge, provided for receiving the guiding elements connected to the locking mechanism of the bogie in order to make passing the lateral carrier mountings from one rail gauge into the other during the advancement of the vehicle; and outside guiding rails, outside of the template of the vehicles, for receiving the folding down lifting arms and thus, assuring the progressive elevation of the principal traverse and of the locking mechanism during the phase of changing of the rail gauge, all the elements and pieces of the station of the changing of the rail gauge being fixed. This changing station allows compositions for standard rail gauge to be adapted for running on metric rail gauge and vice versa.
The FIGS. 1 to 5 of the drawings show the principle of the construction of the bogie for variable rail gauges according to the present invention.